Lucky Accidents
by Crittab
Summary: This is assuming the Camdens let Simon go away to a college after taking the test, instead of going to a community college. Simon meets someon whom has suffered a similar expiriance, and she helps him overcome this obstacle


Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven but you knew that already. I'm not claiming any ownership in this story, except for my own characters and the actual writing.  
  
Summary: This is assuming the Camdens let Simon go away to a college after taking the test, instead of going to a community college.  
  
Simon was packing in his bedroom. Annie and Eric had finally decided to let him go away to college, instead of forcing him to stay in Glen Oak. He had taken advantage of this sudden change in events, and had applied for early admission to a school in eastern Canada. He was heading to Nova Scotia today.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a small voice telling him not to run from his problems, but he decided to ignore it. This was the only way he felt he could live with, and eventually face this demon hanging over his head.  
  
With a newly determined sense, he shut his bag and hoisted it onto his back. He looked around the bedroom that had been his own for so many years, with a touch of nostalgia. He had always known that someday he would move out, he just never expected it to be when he was only seventeen years old. After a moment, he gathered his thoughts, and headed downstairs.  
  
Annie and Eric had gathered the crew on the family. Along with them, there was Ruthie and Peter, Sam and David, Mary and Carlos, Lucy and Kevin, Chandler and Roxanne, Cecilia and Happy.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Eric asked. Simon nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Simon, said. He turned to walk out of the door, but was stopped when Sam and David latched onto his leg. He smiled sadly and bent down to hug them.  
  
"Don't go, Simon," Sam begged, David echoed.  
  
"Yeah, Simon, don't go."  
  
"I have to go guys, but I promise to call you when I get there," Simon told them. They seemed to accept his answer, but added.  
  
"We love you, Simon."  
  
"Yeah, we love you." Simon felt a pang in his heart at how bittersweet this was. He stood up tall again, and was met with a wave of hugs and goodbyes from his family, and people whom had grown to be like his family.  
  
"I'm just going to university, I'm not dying," he said. The room went quiet. He shook his head, "you know, not all subject are taboo now when you're around me. I'm not that fragile, I won't break."  
  
"We know you wont, Simon. We're just going to miss you so much," Annie said. She hugged him tightly again.  
  
"We should go, I don't want to miss my plane," he said, fighting back the pesky tears, which threatened to fall.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go," Eric conceded. After saying goodbye one more time, Annie, Eric and Simon headed out the door to the airport.  
  
It was nearly midnight when the plane finally landed in Nova Scotia. Simon, though glad to be off of the plane, was also tired and had no idea where to go from here.  
  
After collecting his bags, he found the man who was assigned to bring him to the dorm at Mount Saint Vincent University.  
  
Simon had made it to the dorm, and got through everything without too much difficulty. Now he was in the Psychology building and was searching for his class. He was looking around when he accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Whoa, you okay?" asked the woman he bumped into. He bent down to help her pick up her books.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine. You lost?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking for Dr. Hatfield's psych class," He told her. She smiled.  
  
"You're a little late, I was just coming from there," she was sympathetic.  
  
"Damn. I overslept, my plane didn't get in until midnight last night," he told her.  
  
"Well, would you like to borrow my notes? It was a tough class today, without them you'll be really far behind," she offered. Simon smiled and handed her the books he'd picked up.  
  
"That would be great. Thank you," he put out his hand, "Simon Camden." She took his hand.  
  
"Maria Collier. You said your plane got in last night. Where are you from?"  
  
"Uh, Glen Oak, California." "California, you're certainly a long way from home."  
  
"Yeah, well I couldn't stay there," he immediately regretted saying so much. She looked confused. They had begun walking down the hall together.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"No, seriously. Did something bad happen?" she seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Would I be going over some invisible line if I asked what that was?" She asked with a hint of a smiled. He looked at the ground and shook his head with a rueful smiled.  
  
"No invisible lines. They cause too much trouble," He said," I was in a car accident. Someone died," he felt his spine go cold and concentrated on the ground in front of him. She nodded lightly, all humor gone from her demeanor.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said after a while. He cast her a sidelong glace.  
  
'Why does everyone say 'they're sorry'? It's not your fault, or anyone else's. It just is."  
  
"Because people don't know what to say when someone tells them that. It's just the most seemingly harmless response, I suppose," she said. Simon sighed.  
  
"I just wish people would stop being sorry for me."  
  
"I know how you feel," she said. His head snapped up.  
  
"How can anyone know how I feel? They weren't there. They didn't kill a kid crossing the road!" He snapped. He glanced back at the ground," look, I'm sorry. It's been difficult."  
  
"It's alright. And I know how pompous it must have sounded when I said that. But it's true. A few years ago I was involved in a crash," she said. They stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, look I have a proposition. Tonight you and I go out to dinner, and I'll tell you about my crash, and then if you feel comfortable, maybe you can tell me about yours. And even if you don't, it will give me a chance to make a coy of my notes to give to you," she said with a smile. He smiled lightly at her.  
  
"You sure you want to hear my sob story?"  
  
"Do you want to hear mine?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do," he said. She smiled.  
  
"Then how about I pick you up around six. We can go to Tim Horton's," She suggested.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Tim Horton's? It's Canada's very own unique, and much better version of Starbucks mixed with Dunkin' Donuts."  
  
"All right then. So, I'll see you at six," he said. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Six. By, Simon," she said.  
  
"Bye, Maria." With that the two of them headed in their separate directions. 


End file.
